Und der Teufel lacht
by Sternenschwester
Summary: AU - PruAus - 2. Teil von "Verbünden durch Sünde" (erster Teil war " du bist mîn, ich bin dîn") - Er wusste es war Sünde, trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen...


So meine Lieben,  
ich habe es euch angedroht und hier das Ergebnis,^^!  
So wie die Dinge stehen, wird es der zweite Teil eines Drei-Shot geben (vielleicht auch eines Vier-Shotes, je nachdem ob in meinen verkorksten Hirn genug „Plotschmalz" übrig bleibt) und somit ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend. Während ich mich in „Du bist mîn, ich bin dîn" nur oberflächlich mit den Gefühlen Gilberts auseinander gesetzt habe, so läuft dieser Teil rein aus Roderichs Sicht ab und gibt auch tiefere Blicke in die Gedankenwelt frei… Ich habe es noch immer nicht geschafft, mich darum zu kümmern die passende Literatur in die Hände zu bekommen, somit gilt das gleiche wie letztes Mal. Alles an Empfindungen und Ansichtsweisen entspringen meinen eher bescheidenen Kenntnissen der Homosexualität im Mittelalter.  
Wie immer bei mir ist der Plot verständlich, wenn man den anderen Teil nicht kennt.

Lg, Sternenschwester

Und der Teufel lacht…

Schlaftrunken richtete er sich auf. Das Heu stach unangenehm auf seiner Haut, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Mit ruhigen Atemzügen schlief sein blasser Begleiter selig neben ihm weiter. Das erste Tageslicht blinzelte zögerlich durch die Spalten der Bretter in diesen Teil der Scheune. Fluchend hob er die Hand zum Kopf.  
Verdammt noch mal, sie waren unvorsichtig gewesen und konnten von Glück sprechen, von niemand gefunden worden zu sein.  
Doch wahrscheinlich waren draußen sowieso noch alle zu berauscht von den Festivitäten der letzten Nacht, als dass so schnell jemand dieses Wirtschaftsgebäude aufsuchen würde. Die Tatsache, dass, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, niemand hier raufgekommen war, sprach für sie.  
Mühsam streckte er sich und schüttelte den Schlaf aus den Gliedern. Dabei verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Er musste sich dringend waschen, denn die Ausdünstungen von Schweiß, Heu und einer bestimmten weißen Flüssigkeit, waren nun wirklich nicht das, was er hinter sich her ziehen musste, wenn er wieder unter Leute ging.  
Besinnend ließ er die Arme wieder sinken.  
Sie hatten es schon wieder gemacht. Die Kleidung, welche um sie herum verteilt im Heu lag und die verräterischen anderen Spuren sprachen genug Wahrheit, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte, um sich selber einzureden, dass sie einfach nur besoffen nebeneinander ins Stroh gefallen war. Man tat vieles im Suff aber Kleidung wild im Raum zu verteilen und dann beim Aufwachen im Unterleib Schmerzen zu verspüren, anstatt im Kopf, gehörten in seiner Welt nicht zu den Nachwirkungen einer schlichten, durchzechten Nacht.  
Der Mann neben ihm gab im Schlaf einen Rülpser von sich und kringelte sich noch mehr ins Stroh ein. Doch wenigstens riss er ihn aus seiner Lethargie und zwang ihn zum Aufstehen.  
Notdürftig zog er sich seine Hose an und faltete sein Hemd, wie auch die Kleidung des Anderen zusammen, bevor er den weißen Mantel mit dem schwarzen Kreuz über den leicht im Schlummer zitternden Körper warf.

Unschlüssig ob er den anderen wecken sollte oder nicht, platzierte er den spärlichen Kleiderhaufen unter den weißen Stoff und kniete sich neben den Schlafenden.  
Er wusste, wie abschreckend für viele seiner Zeitgenossen diese ungewöhnlich bleiche Haut sein konnte. Auch er fand die ganze Erscheinung einst eher unheimlich, doch auf einer anderen Seite, verspürte er eine ungewöhnliche Faszination für diesen Mann mit all seinen Seltsamkeiten.  
Ebenso wie er nur zu deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, dass auch seine Person keinen unerheblichen Einfluss auf diesen Ritter hatte.  
Es war nun erst ein bisschen mehr als ein Monat her, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich dieser kleinen Gruppe in den Norden reisender Ordensbrüder anzuschließen. Es war vielleicht eine Fügung Fortunas, dass er ausgerechnet durch Zufall den Bruder seines Vaters getroffen hatte, welcher im Herzogtum Österreich für den Deutschen Orden Geschäfte abgewickelt hatte und nun mit seinen allesamt jüngeren Brüdern wieder zurück war in das Niemandsland, welches hoch im Norden lag, wo sich die Heiden noch gute Nacht sagten, und auch für ein guten Teil des Weges die Richtung war, welche auch er einschlagen musste. Nur dass er wahrscheinlich in ein paar Wochen, anstatt weiter in den Norden zu reisen, den Weg nach Westen nehmen würde.  
Der Sommer kam und seine Ersparnisse der letzten Feste, an denen er als Barde teilgenommen hatte, waren beinahe alle schon aufgebraucht.  
Er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, sich größere Festivitäten entgehen zu lassen, wollte er im Herbst etwas zwischen den Zähnen haben und nicht wie ein Bettler durch das Land ziehen.  
Adel verpflichtete, egal wie leer die Taschen waren und da nutzte ihn sein Ruhm als erfolgreicher Minnesänger recht wenig, wenn er es nicht verstand seine Kunst zu barer Münze zu machen. Zu seinen Vater und seinen Brüdern traute er sich auch nicht zurückzukehren, auf jeden Fall nicht im Sommer.  
Wenn es Gott gefiel, hatten sie vielleicht im kommenden Winter auf dem familiären Gut ein warmes Plätzchen für ihn frei. Oder eine seiner verheirateten Schwestern würde ihn einladen, die frostigen Monate bei ihr und der neu gegründeten Familie zu bleiben.  
Aber nun, wo das Reisen nicht so beschwerlich war, wollte er keinen Familienmitglied auf der Tasche liegen.  
Die zweite Möglichkeit, welche ihm als jüngstem, männlichem Nachkommen blieb, war, sich dem Gefolge irgendeines machthungrigen anzuschließen und sein Broterwerb auf die Schlachtfelder zu verlegen, doch die schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht. Zumal er kein übermäßig begabter Kämpfer war und ihm der Kampf mit all seinen unappetitlichen, wie auch blutigen Aspekten seit seiner Knappenzeit mehr als zuwider war.  
Er war eher ein Mann der Worte, der Lieder und der Musik. Wie leicht fiel es ihm, einen Vers zu schmieden und wie schwer einem Mann gewaltsam das Leben zu nehmen.  
Sehr schnell hatte er sich die hohe Kunst angeeignet, mit Worten seine persönlichen Kriege zu führen. Wie oft hatte er schon miterlebt, welche Freude er anderen bereiten konnte, wenn er nur die richtige Wortwahl traf und welch verletzende Hiebe er gekonnt austeilen konnte, wenn offene Worte den Stolz an der richtigen Stelle trafen.  
Sollten andere am Schlachtfeld vergehen, er siegte weit weg, in der Anwesenheit von hohen Leuten, alleinig mit einer Harfe bewaffnet.  
Schon als Kind hatte er sich immer lieber in der kleinen Schreibstube des elterlichen Gutes aufgehalten, anstatt mit seinen Brüdern auf hilflose Strohballen einzuschlagen.

Doch hatten alle seine Brüder eine eigene Existenz gegründet und waren, ebenso wie all seine Schwestern, verheiratet. Nur er blieb übrig und zog mit der Harfe auf den Rücken von Hof zu Hof. Dass er sich in seinen jungen Jahren einen gewissen Ruf aufgebaut hatte, kam ihm mehr als gelegen und hatte zur Auswirkung, dass er durch sein Talent nicht von der Hand im Munde leben musste, solange er sich darauf verstand sein Erspartes gut übers Jahr einzuteilen.  
Doch nun hatte sein Leben eine Wendung genommen, welche nicht nur seine sonst so gut kontrollierte Gemütsruhe durcheinander brachte, sondern auch sein Heil gefährdete.

Unzählige Mal hatte er von der Liebe gesungen, hatte öfters geliebt und war geliebt worden, doch nun hatte sich sein Herz, wie auch sein Verlangen einem Menschen zugewandt, dem er zwar ein guter Freund sein konnte, aber nicht sein Geliebter. Doch der Tatsache zum Trotz, dass das was sie fühlten unnatürlich war, zusätzlich gegen die göttliche Ordnung sprach und sich als Spiel des Teufels herausstellte, hatten sie zueinander gefunden. Auch wenn ihre Beziehung sich aus einer wechselnden Folge von spitzen Streitereien und angespannten Zusammensein resultierte, so konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass irgendetwas ihn an diesem bleichen Mann, von Anfang an gebunden hatte. Dieses Irgendetwas hatte Stück für Stück einen unverrückbaren Platz in seinen Gedanken und seinen Gefühl eingefordert und sich wie ein Parasit tief in ihm festgesetzt.  
Doch auch der andere hatte vermehrt seine Aufmerksamkeit gesucht, nicht um ihn wie am Anfang mit plumpen Reden zu triezen sondern mit ehrlichem Interesse seinen Worten und vor allem seiner Musik zu lauschen. Immer öfter waren sie zusammen gewesen, was sein Onkel mit großem Wohlwollen bedachte, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass sein Neffe sich endlich für das Leben eines Ordensritters entschied, anstatt wie ein Gaukler von Hof zu Hof zu reisen.  
Doch anstatt sich für das Leben innerhalb einer geistlichen Gemeinschaft zu begeistern, hatte er sich Stück für Stück in den jungen Ordensbruder verliebt, wobei er dessen Gesellschaft mit all seinen spitzfindigen Diskussionen immer mehr genoss. Für ihr eigenes Vergnügen hatte sich ein Denkspiel zwischen ihnen entwickelt, so dass sie versuchten, sich mithilfe von Enigmas gegenseitig geistig auszustechen. Doch musste er zugestehen, durch die Tatsache über sehr solide Lateinkenntnisse zu verfügen und zudem ein Meister im Umgang mit Worten zu sein, einen schwer auszugleichenden Vorsprung zu seinem Rätselfreund zu haben, der dies jedoch mit seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe zu überwinden versuchte. Dieser Zeitvertreib, welchen sie versuchten vor den anderen im Verborgenen zu halten, hatte durch ihre Zusammenschweißung zu den Anfängen des Übels geführt, dem sie nun unterlagen.  
Je länger ihre gemeinsame Reise dauerte, so öfters bemerkte er, dass hinter den aufgeblasenen Selbstgefälligkeiten des Anderen, ein wacher und aufmerksamer Geist steckte. Ebenso wie der andere Stück für Stück begriffen hatte, dass seine Distanziertheit und sein Stolz nur eine Fassade war, welche ihn wie eine hohe Mauer vor der Außenwelt schützte.

Seufzend setzte er sich zu Seite und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht, als ihn sein Gesäß an den gottlosen Ausschweifungen dieser Nacht erinnerte. Innerlich verfluchte er wiedermal sein willensschwaches Fleisch, wobei einen Teil seiner Person dies als gerechte Strafe ansah sich einem solch teuflischen Treiben hingeben zu haben.  
Doch diese innere Stimme war in den letzten Wochen immer schwächer geworden und seine zynische, der Welt misstrauende Seite gewann mit jedem Mal immer mehr Terrain.  
Er besaß nun mal einen etwas zu kritischen Verstand für diese Zeit und hatte wiederum aber schon zu viel von den Schattenseiten dieser Welt gesehen, um an die Wasserpredigten zu glauben. Wiederum war er nicht völlig von Sinnen, den Weintrinkern ihren Spaß mit seiner Meinung zu verderben. Persönlich konnte er sich seines Lasters stellen, nur war er nicht bereit diese Beichte mit den „angeblichen" Vermittlern zwischen ihm und Gott zu teilen. Zudem das Verbrechen dessen er sich schuldig gemacht hatte, nicht einmal vor den geheiligten Toren der Kirche Halt machte.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine schlanken Finger über die unnatürlich bleiche Haut des Anderen gleiten, um sie dann reflexartig zurückzuziehen, als hätte er ein Stück heißes Eisen angegriffen.  
Bei den Heiligen, durchfuhr es ihm. Nicht nur das er mit diesen schmutzigen Gelüsten seine eigene Seele besudelte, er ruinierte auch das Seelenheil dieses Mannes.  
Nur Sekunden nach diesem Schrecken festigte sich jedoch wieder dieser zynische Widerstand in ihm. Schließlich lag die Schuld nicht bei ihm allein. Es war doch sein bleicher Weggefährte gewesen, welcher ihn einst verführt hatte und der die ersten Schritte auf diesem Pfad der Todsünde gesetzt hatte, wobei er ihn gleich mitriss.  
Er konnte sich gut an dem Tag erinnern, an dem sie wegen eines Botenauftrags den anderen eine Tagesentfernung nachgeritten waren und sie einst an einer Lichtung bei einem Bächlein gehalten hatten, um ihre Pferde zu tränken, wie auch ihre Wasserflaschen neu aufzufüllen. Ihm war die Lichtung nur allzu gut bekannt, lag sie doch nicht weit abseits vom elterlichen Gut.  
Das kalte Wasser hatte seine Hände beinahe vollkommen betäubt, als er seinen Wasserschlauch ins kühle Nass hielt.  
Die Sonne projizierte, in Kombination mit dem durchlöcherten Blätterdach, ein faszinierendes Lichtspiel auf den grünen Waldboden.  
Alles hatte ungewöhnlich friedlich und harmonisch gewirkt, bis er plötzlich etwas Kühles und Feuchtes an seinen Nacken gespürt hatte.  
Im ersten Moment war er vor Schreck wie erstarrt gewesen und hatte wie ein Narr nicht verstanden, was nun hinter seinen Rücken geschah, doch dann hatte ihn der andere einfach grob umgedreht und die Lippen aufgedrückt, wie es mit einer Frau üblich war.  
Er wusste nicht mehr genau zu beschreiben, was es gewesen war, das den ersten Schreck weggewischt hatte und ihn dazu brachte, dem schon lange verleumdenden Verlangen freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Vielleicht lag es an dem seit Langem angestautem Impuls oder es war einfach die Entladung der knisterten Spannung zwischen ihnen gewesen, welche die Ursache war, dass er sich dem folgenden wilden Spiel einfach ergeben hatte. Dort an dieser unscheinbaren Quelle, gut verborgen vom dichten Grün der Vegetation, hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal dieser abscheulichen Sünde hingegeben.  
Einzig ihre Reit- und Packtiere blieben die einzigen Zeugen des gotteslästerlichen Treibens und diese schienen einst wenig Anstoß daran zu nehmen, während sie lieber selig weiter grasten. Wenn er sich in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzte, dann erschien es ihm, als hätte ein anderer seine Handlungen in diesem Moment übernommen, während sein Verstand ins Nichts abdriftete und er wie erstarrt daneben stand. Sie hatten einfach nicht nachgedacht und sich von Instinkten leiten lassen, welche eindeutig nicht in sein Weltbild passten.  
Als sie beide sich nur wenig später ihrer Taten bewusst geworden waren, war es jedoch schon zu spät gewesen. Die brennende Scham und die Unfähigkeit mit der Wahrheit in einer korrekten Form umzugehen, hatte noch tagelang schwer auf ihnen gelastet und stellte jeglichen körperlichen Schmerz, welche er von dieser Begegnung davon trug in den Schatten. Es waren auch diese Stunden gewesen, in welchen es den Anschein gehabt hatte, dass sie sich wieder voneinander distanzierten. Er selber hatte versucht, jeder Möglichkeit, wo sie beide wieder alleine waren aus dem Weg zu gehen, sowie er auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, seine Pläne für den kommenden Sommer zu verwerfen. Er hätte einfach eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen können, um so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite dieses Mannes zu kommen und die Gefahr, sich abermals zu erniedrigen endgültig zu verbannen. Doch er hatte schon damals geahnt, dass es zu spät war und er sein Herz endgültig verloren hatte. Wie ihm auch später immer stärker bewusst geworden war, in welchen Punkt sich sein Körper nach dem beschmutzenden Beisammensein mit dem Anderen sehnte. So wie die Motte das tödliche Licht suchte, waren sie beide wieder zusammen gekommen und das dreckige Spiel nahm unwiederbringlich seinen gefährlichen Lauf.  
Es hatte schon vor ihren Beischlaf am Wald Berührungen zwischen ihnen gegeben. Doch hatte er sich jedes Mal eingeredet, dass kein hintergründiges Motiv hinter den hingezogenen Kontakt ihrer Haut bestand, wie zum Beispiel, wenn ihm der Andere den Weinschlauch reichte oder ihm beim Beladen der Pferde half. Die Gefühle, welcher er dabei empfunden hatte, versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken. So was durfte nicht sein. Dieses Sehnen und diese ziehenden Empfindung nach solchen Sinneseindrücken, durfte es nach Gottes Wort nicht geben. Doch zu seinem größten Erschrecken gab es sie und selbst jetzt, wo sie schon so lange dem Spiel des Teufels beiwohnten, erfüllten sie ihn in unbedachten Momenten mit Frucht.  
Während der deutsche Ritter, unbewusst immer näher zu ihm gerückt war und sich mit seinem Körper gegen seine Beine anschmiegte, entfuhr ihm ein zynisches, stilles Lachen.  
Wenn er sich sehen könnte. Bei dem ersten Mal, hatte ihn die Schuld beinahe innerlich zerrissen. Doch je öfter er mit seinem bleichen Krieger beilag, so schneller verflog das nagende Schuldgefühl, auch wenn es nie völlig verging. Leise summte er eines der Lieder, welches der Weißhaarige so gerne hörte, auch wenn es dieser nicht gerne zugab. Selbst jetzt, wo er noch fest in Morpheus Armen schlummerte, schien es dem Weißschopf zu gefallen, was seine ungewaschenen Ohren unbewusst wahrnahmen. Erneut streckte er die Hände aus, um seine schlanken Finger durch die fettigen Haare des anderen zu fahren. Es war doch seltsam, da saß er nun bei einem Mann, mit dem er diese Nacht erneut aufs schwerste gesündigt hatte, beinahe völlig zufrieden und handelte wie ein junger Knabe, welcher eben neben der Jungfer seines Herzens aufgewacht war. Wenn es nicht so gotteslästerlich wäre und wie eine tödliche Krankheit dem Teufel entsprungen, dann würde er sich wie in ein Liebesgedicht versetzt fühlen. Wie oft hatte er schon vom erhofften Eintreten dieses Augenblickes gesungen, immer im Bewusstsein, das dies nicht passieren sollte.  
In der Minne wurde ein Ideal besungen, doch die Gesellschaftlichen Normen sahen Anderes vor. Die so begehrte Liebe blieb Schein und die herzergreifenden Auslieferung des Liebenden mit Körper und Seele eine billige Farce. So wie ihre Gefühle doch eine Plage des Teufels waren. Oder etwa nicht?  
Wie weit würde er wohl für seinen deutschen Ritter gehen, wie weit würde dieser für ihn sein Heil riskieren?  
Er wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Zu sehr nagte die Angst gegenüber der Welt an ihm, als das er es erfahren wollte.  
Denn der Einsatz und vor allem das Risiko waren bei weitem nicht unerheblich. Würden sie entdeckt werden, dann wären sie beide des Todes, wobei das weiße Ordensgewandt, welches der Mann seines Herzen trug, sich dann als schwere Last erweisen würde. Es war eine Sache, wenn hässliche Zungen über Sodomie in aller Heimlichkeit lästerten, eine andere, wenn diese beschmutzende Wahrheit aus der Verschwiegenheit ans Licht kommen sollte.  
Diese teuflische Krankheit wurde hier mit Feuer behandelt, aber die besudelte Seele würde selbst dadurch nie wieder rein werden.  
Wer einmal damit angesteckt war, für den gab es kaum Hoffnung auf Rettung.  
Doch er hatte Angst, dass sich die Gefühle, welche zwischen ihnen ein festes Band geschmiedet hatten, sich als ebenso flüchtig wie der Wind herausstellten. Die Frucht, alleine, mit dem Rücken zur Wand das Gericht abzuwarten, verlassen von seinem bleichen Ritter, geißelte ihn in den Momenten, wo ihn die Stille und die Langweile zwangen, sich über sein Los Gedanken zu machen.  
Kaum merklich schwand die Melodie in den dumpfen Lichtstrahlen, welche durch das Dachgebälk auf den staubigen Bretterboden trafen. Von draußen erklangen die ersten Anzeichen einer erwachenden Gesindeschaar. Der neue Tag nahm seinen Anfang und es war für ihn an der Zeit.  
Unter einem tiefen Seufzer zwang er seinen, durch die Nacht geschwächten Körper, sich zu erheben.  
Es war einfach nicht ratsam, länger hier zu verweilen.  
Gilbert werde wohl alleine aufwachen müssen, auch wenn er selber wusste, dass es nur eine kurzweilige Flucht sein werde, da er schon früh hatte feststellen müssen, wie gut das Gedächtnis des Ritters funktionierte, aber ebenso war ihm bewusst, wie schmerzhaft und beängstigend es für den Anderen sein würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war.  
Selbst, wenn sein Kamerad die Angst vom Schlachtfeld her nur zu wohl bekannt war, so kannte er selber wie kaum ein anderer die Furcht vor der Schande und der Sünde nur allzu gut, welche alleine durchzustehen nur schwer war.  
Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Schlafenden zu werfen, der seit dem Verlust des anderen warmen Körper und dem Fehlen der sanften Klänge seiner Stimme, unbewusst im Schlaf einen unzufriedenen Eindruck auf seinem Gesicht trug, ging er auf die Leiter zu, welche vom Scheunenboden zum Tor führte.  
Während er Sprosse für Sprosse herrunter kletterte, meinte er den Teufel in seinen Gedanken auflachen zu hören, als er daran dachte, wie tief er sich in diesem sündigen Spinnennetz verstrickt hatte.


End file.
